Digimon: Unveiled Dynasty
by M-the-unlimit-form
Summary: Another Dimension OCxOC CannonxCannon Set after 02 Xros between all the season at some point Changing Rating in the future


Author: haidere everyone, first upload in a while, for those who knows me, sorry for not being so active with my stuff, but I promise I will make this one succeed, also, sorry if there's any bad grammar, still trying to fix that.

* * *

(Set in a different dimension where, after 02, all the digimons went back to the digital world and the chosen ones still didn't had their kids or couples)

(Odaiba, Tokyo, Japan)

(Date: 1/8 20XX)

'Quite a tiring trip...' A black haired boy thought as he walked out of the train that just stopped in the station. He took a quick look at his phone 'Is still early...' another thought invaded the boy's mind as his hazel eyes looked around the streets, empty for some reason 'odd... this is supposed to be quite a busy city from what I heard... maybe I arrived kind of too early...' He had an annoyed expression on his face as he walked toward a building, but, without looking, he crashed against a man that seemed to be in a hurry or something "Hey, watch it... you..." He rubbed the top of his head as he heard the man reply "Sumimasen, looks like I was in my train of thoughts again" The man had spiky dark brown hair and dark brown eyes "and judging by how you look, you must be new here, aren't you?" the man asked the boy, which replied "I just arrive from Shinjuku... may I ask a question? Am I in Odaiba? Because it seems kind of..." "Deserted?" "Exactly..." "I think that's the reason" The older man pointed at a sing between two lightposts that said [Odaiba Memorial Day] "Odaiba Memorial Day... is some kind of local event?" "It's a long story..." "I have time... and no one wait for me where I'm going..." "Well then, I'm going to meet with my old friends near here, mind coming along?" "Sure..." The boy replied silently, hesitating for a moment and added in a thought 'and maybe I can use this opportunity to meet new people as well...'.

After a moment or so of walking, they reached an intersection in front of two skyscrapers, where a large amount of people was gathered. "I've never seen so many people in one place and so happy..." The boy said with an amused face, which surely reached the older man ears "It's the celebration for the memorial day and the anniver-" the man was suddenly interrupted by another voice "Taichi-san!" that seemed to call his name, it was a male voice, that belonged to a blue haired boy, which the man of the name Taichi greeted "Hey, Jou, I really can believe you made it in time" Jou was panting in from of Taichi, pushing his glasses back in place "I... the others.. are here too... I shouldn't have ran... like that..." After a moment, Jou finally recovered his breath and formally bowed in front of the two males (the boy and Taichi), "everyone gathered in the entrance of the first building, also-" He stopped his words to give a glance at the mysterious boy, but before he could say anything, Taichi interrupted "He is new in the city, kind of odd he arrived at a day like this, isn't it" "I must agree with that, however, we need to meet with the rest of the team, I will go first and tell them you are here" with that, Jou ran off toward said place, disappearing in the mass gathering of people.

Moments later, and after a struggle to get pass the people, the boy and Taichi finally reached the building the man named Jou mentioned before "Well, looks who decided to come" A dirty blonde haired guy said, a small smirk in his face "Tell me, when did I broke a promise, Yamato?" The mysterious boy stepped back, feeling kind of out-of-place in the conversation, which Taichi seemed to notice "Oh, almost forgot, he is a friend, new in the city" He said to Yamato, signaling the boy to come come closer, the boy simply nodded and walked closer to Taichi and Yamato, the last one greeted the boy kind of informally "I'm Ishida Yamato, Taichi's childhood friend, a pleasure to meet you... eh..." The boy opened his mouth to talk, after a while, saying his name "Kakushi Ryuma... it's a pleasure to meet you too, Ishida-san..." Ryuma spoke in a cold tone, his face showing no expression at all. However, the three of them chatted for a while, until more people started to arrive, two girls, one was red haired and the other was had her hair pink colored that went by the names of Sora and Mimi respectively, both greeted their friends (Taichi and Yamato), then bowed in front of Ryuma politely "A pleasure to meet you, my name is Takenouchi Sora, and this is Tachikawa Mimi" "A pleasure to meet you as well" Ryuma only bowed back, not answering their greeting.

After another few minutes, another 3 men joined the group, Jou was among them, but Yamato was the first to speak "Well well, looks like the little boy decided to come, am I right, otouto" one of the men replied at him "Come on, I'm not that little anymore, aniki" Giving Ryuma a confused look and a head tilt to the side "Oh... my bad, this is my little brother Takeru Takaishi" "Nice to meet you" Takeru greeted, but Ryuma just nodded "Hey, serious aren't we? I know someone who used to be like that" Takeru gave a quick glance at Yamato, only earning an elbow on his stomach "Okay let's stop this and go to the point of this meeting" Taichi interrupted the brotherly fight, getting the attention of the rest of the group and Ryuma "I think it's time we see them again, it's been years since we had any word to each other, am I right?" Mimi's eyes widened a bit, realizing what he just said "You don't say..." "Yes, it's time to open the door once again" Everyone looked amused, except for our protagonist, who didn't seem to get a single word of what has just been said. However, after a walk toward the crowd, the whole group was on top of a scenario that had a table on it, and on top of the table, there was a computer turned on. Anyways, as soon as everyone was in front of the computer, Taichi turned toward the crowd "Today, we, who once were the chosen kids, will attempt and open the door of the digital world again, we are going, in another adventure" The crowd was in awe, they couldn't believe what he said, a lot of chattering could be heard, whispers, doubt and more doubt, though Ryuma, who was behind the group, still didn't got any word of what Taichi said which made Ryuma think 'This is surely a weird place... with weird people in it...' Taichi was still giving a speech, which gave the black haired boy time to look at the computer "What... is this...?" In the screen was a yellow background and what seemed to be a 'gate' as the tittle said "Digital world gate... what the..." He felt something in his pocket, his phone and the clock he had there started to vibrate "the hell is happening..." He took both objects from his pocket and looked at them, they were glowing a black-ish color, though the phone seemed to shine a bit more than the watch "What the fuck is happening? Well... looks like there's only one way to find out" Indeed our protagonist is a genius, however, he aimed hid phone at the screen, both started to glow brighter and brighter "bad idea..." He felt he was being sucked in by the screen it self "totally a bad idea!"


End file.
